Georgia Ferrer
|type of villain = Obssessed Control Freak}} Georgia "Adyang" Ferrer or simply Georgia is the main antagonist and controversial character of the 2016 television series Ika-6 na Utos (Sixth Commandment), aired on a Filipino network, GMA Network, and is one of the most hated villains in the Philippine soap operas. She was portrayed by StarStruck Season 2 Ultimate Female Survivor Ryza Cenon who also played many antagonist roles ever since the year 2005. So far, her portrayal of Georgia is her biggest break. She is portrayed as the strict, mean, callous, greedy, judgemental, obsessed, aggressive, coldhearted and extremely cunning mistress who will stop at nothing and will do anything to take Rome all by herself and keep her main rival, Emma dead. She commited many evil deeds in the show that made her completely undesirable and even the portrayer was bashed and received death threats by netizens. Her character was supremely cruel up until her death and unrepentantly caused the death of her mother and sister by ordering her henchmen to assassinate her mother and accidentally shooting her sister with a gun. She is also a sadistic, opportunist, and ambitious interior designer who hates Emma. A glamorous and sexy femme fatale, Georgia attracts and manipulates Emma's husband Captain Jerome Fuentabella and finally becomes his mistress. She later became pregnant with Jerome as the father; however, she lost the baby due to miscarriage. Because of this, she connived with Angelo and Selma to steal Emma's baby and burned down the nursery room of the hospital for good. She has also a friend named Selma who she betrays in the end and dares to assassinate her as well. Biography Backstory Georgia was born under the name Georgia "Adyang" Ferrer and was living in a poor family which she detest. Her sister, Geneva leaves her when she was little to work in Japan which made her bear grudge to her for leaving her. Their mother is abusive and evil however Georgia doesn't seem to care about being abused at all as a grown up but wants to see her mother suffer when she becomes rich. Ever since Georgia was little she was selfish and hateful. Summary The story starts when the demonic Georgia starts targeting and humiliating, the loving and doting mother to Austin, Emma and oversized housewife to Rome who just recovers from heartbreak due to the loss of his first wife, due to a car accident along with their daughter. Emma as a daughter-in-law suffers under the manipulative hands of Margarita, due to her physical appearance and social class, Rome's domineering and arrogant mother along with Zeny, the gay and opinionated righthand of Margarita. Rome, a pilot who was cold and distant from Emma, meets Georgia, the evil temptress who will be eventually his mistress. Georgia will do all to win Rome from Emma and uses her seductive charm to let Rome fall. With Margarita's supervision, Georgia will eventually win Rome temporarily due to her successful dark schemes especially a conspiracy night of Emma with Angelo, the unrequited lover of Emma, are all of a sudden, slept on a same bed. This led to Rome and Emma's separation. Georgia on the other hand, plots to murder Emma together with her partner-in-crimes, Selma and Dave; but Emma successfully escape and seeks Angelo and his sister, Flor for help and revenge. Meanwhile, Rome, Austin, Margarita, and Georgia rebrandishes life in the United States. Emma, now, a courageous and charming lady, seeks revenge after all the happenings in her life including when her father Noel left her mother Lourdes for a younger woman. Georgia's schemes will work as Rome starts to despise his mistress. As well as Emma roads for revenge to win back her beloved son and husband from her archenemy Georgia. Angelo and Emma, now in a relationship, faces trials as when Rome met again Emma for a second time around, and learns that the love they had still exists as Angelo's jealousy drove him to agree and be involved with Georgia's wicked schemes. Flor, Emma's bestfriend, will face trials under their friendship due to Emma not paying the love back for her brother that he deserves after all. Loleng, the supportive to Emma along with Mando and Vicky, staff in Fuentabella's, will discover the plot of Georgia faking her pregnancy so that she will be successful in having a forced wedding with a doubtful Rome. After the death of Austin caused by Georgia's wicked schemes, Emma's anger to her grows as she and Georgia becomes pregnant, with the same father which is Rome. Georgia baby is named Sydney but eventually die due to her mother's instant karma for attempting to murder Emma's baby in a car collision. Georgia fears that Rome will leave her when he finds out that she is not pregnant so she plans another scheme by pretending to be pregnant. With the help of Selma and Angelo, Georgia burns the nursery room in the hospital and steals Emma's baby and renamed it as Sydney. She made it look like that Emma's baby is dead but she didn't believe her and believes that her daughter is still alive. Georgia abuses Sydney severely when Rome is out for work. On the other hand, the old maid, Loleng discovers that Sydney is Emma's daughter through the unintentional force of Brian and Dave. Georgia learns about this and didn't think twice of murdering Loleng so she sent Dave to finish off the old lady. But the old lady survives and suffers comatose and selective amnesia. Georgia tortures Loleng when she was discharge at the hospital. She pointed her with a knife in her neck and garrotes her with a belt. Later, Emma learns that Georgia was the culprit of the fire in the nursery room in the hospital where Emma delivers her baby through the scheming Brian who wants money for exchange, which leads Georgia to assassinate Brian with the help of Dave. This will lead to Emma, to commit herself justice for Milan but through Georgia's manipulations, though the law will order a 'not guilty' plead for Georgia. So when Noel, the comebacking, repentive, and now wealthy father of Emma, helps his daughter to take revenge to Georgia, and let Georgia suffer. Noel tortures Selma that will lead to Selma's temporary hiding so that Georgia would be helpess but to return as a prostitute and a beggar. On the other hand, the wicked Geneva, Georgia's equally cruel long-lost sister who just married a wealthy tycoon in Japan, arrives in the Philippinesto sort out her mistakes for her family and to reunite with her sister Georgia. Georgia, under a deep hatred for her sister, which will trigger Geneva to do everything to reminisce the good relationship they once had. Geneva loves Angela but learns that he is under relationship with Emma, her sister's main nemesis. This made Geneva to do evil schemes as well and join forces with her sister to make Emma's life miserable. However despite Geneva is a villain, she still treats Sydney with care and love unlike her sister Georgia who treats the kid with contempt and violence. Emma, breaking up with Angelo due to the returning love of the latter to Rome and for Angelo spending a night with Geneva, drives Angelo for attempting to rape Emma. This will lead to Flor's disgust to her brother and the hate of Emma to Angelo and will make Rome have a fight with Angelo out of displeasing his fianceé. In another evil scheme of Georgia, when Angelo repented and learned that Sydney is Milan, Georgia kills Angelo. Geneva, though being devastated, chooses to support her sister and frames up Rome for the crime he never committed. Geneva also tried to kill Rome to be equal with her sister but failed. After Angelo's death, Flor becomes evil and hateful to Emma but later become good friends again. Georgia attempts to kill Loleng by pushing her in the cliff to dispose the evidence of her crimes. Later, when Rome was sent behind bars, a fire occurred which made the presumed death of Jerome takes a toll on both Fuentabella and De Jesus families. While both families mourn for his loss and tries to move on with their lives, Georgia and Selma conspired to keep Jerome away from his family. The gunshot incident resulted in an oxygen depletion the brain causing Jerome to forget his memory. Georgia took advantage of this, changing his identity to Jordan Francisco while she assumed the identity of Athena Francisco, his pretend wife. Emma then meets the Muller family, whom she mistaken as Milan's adoptive family; wherein she will fall in love with Lyon, a widower and the adoptive father of Chelsea, the alleged Milan. However Emma found another nemesis, Maui, the arrogant and vindictive ex-fiancée of Lyon who goes back to win Lyon again, Maui also serves as Chelsea's guardian. Later Chelsea and Sydney become enemies when made Geneva to hurt Chelsea but was stopped by Emma and had a catfight. Meanwhile, Geneva continues to keep Sydney away from Emma and uses the child to fill the void of her loss son. As time passed by, Geneva discovered Georgia's secret. Georgia plead to keep this secret, which in turn made Geneva an active accomplice. Jordan became a very successful chef, and quickly become friends with hotel owner Lyon. In many occasions, Jordan almost met Emma face to face but this is usually thwarted by Georgia. In an unexpected chance, Emma saw Jordan's impromptu interview in TV. This encouraged her to search for Jerome's look alike, believing a chance that Jordan might be her ex-husband. While Georgia continued to insist on her make believe life and love story of Jordan and Athena, Emma collected substantial proofs that Jordan is indeed Jerome Fuentabella. Despite of these, Rome still cannot remember his previous life and continued to be controlled by Georgia, which includes her emotional blackmail as she pretends to be blind after a gas explosion she herself orchestrated but originally the explosion is for Emma. Geneva's conscience begins to disturb which made her to put her sister in the asylum. Georgia's anger to Emma and Geneva intensifies . While at the asylum, she was bullied by the other patients because of her arrogance and hostile behavior. Georgia schizophrenia begins as she was hallucinating, seeing Loleng choking her. Later, after escaping, Georgia kidnaps Sydney and drives the bus, she brutally torture the child and tries to shoot her but instead Geneva was the one who got shot when she saves Sydney. Georgia and Selma are now wanted. The authorities managed to catch her through Mildred's cooperation, but Selma is still out there while Georgia was tortured in the jail as a karma for all the crimes she made. With the help of the jail's nurse and Selma, Georgia escaped the jail and orders Dave to buy her a pistol with a silencer. She shots a Dove near the house to scare Emma. After Rome finally regains his memories, Georgia managed to kidnap Emma at the day of her wedding and was brutally tortured at her hands. Georgia also kills her mother with the help of Dave. Rome eventually arrives to rescue Emma from Georgia who wields a gun so that she can escape but was immediately shot by her. Emma briefly escapes from Georgia who quickly manage to take her to the car. But Emma escapes the car soon when Georgia is about to be bumped in between two trucks as one of the trucks impales her with a construction steel bar, horrified that she is mortally wounded before dying from blood loss. After the car incident, Emma reunites with Rome who survives the gunshot wound made by Georgia and her father Noel. Rome tells her that he will love her for the rest of his life and also asking what happened to Georgia. Emma tells him that Georgia is dead after she was impaled by one of the trucks that bumped her in between two trucks, making Rome in relief. After the incident, Sydney wrote the letter about her parents are about to remarried which both Emma and Rome are seen getting marry at the altar of the church, exchanging their vows and they take wedding pictures. Before the screen fades, Emma throws the wedding bouquet at someone during their wedding reception. Psychological Description Georgia is absolutely ruthless, sadistic, desperate, and aggressive. She is also perfectly cunning in which she successfully carry out her wicked plans. She doesn't care about people's feelings. She is very feisty who is willing to have a catfight with Emma and people she hates. She is very glamorous, wicked and evil mistress of Rome who torments and kill anyone that hinders her affair with him particularly Emma, her main rival. She is desperate to win back Rome whom she renamed Jordan when the latter got amnesia out of her obsessive love for him and creates tremendous schemes against Emma. Began as happy and cheerful person but deep inside, she was cruel and will do anything to achieve her goals. She hates her mother for treating her badly and sister for leaving her for many years. She was deeply infatuated and obsessed with Rome and money. She tried numerous schemes in taking Emma out of the picture but failes until she become an obnoxious sociopathic jerk which lead to her sister to call help from the asylum to imprison her sister. She became schizophrenic and much more cunning and vengeful when she was at the asylum. She even fought other patients to stop their mocking. After, successfully escaping the asylum she plots more evil schemes to Emma until crossing the Moral Event Horizon when she kidnaps Sydney and tortures her, and ordering Dave to shoot her mother with a gun, and hanging Emma in the gallows, watching her suffer. Gallery Georgia Ferrer.jpeg Category:Female Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:Sadists Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Big Bads Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Strategic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Charismatic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Power Hungry Category:Deal Makers Category:Crime Lord Category:Blackmailers Category:Perverts Category:The Heavy Category:Evil from the Past Category:Wrathful Category:Trickster Category:Archenemy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Parents Category:Rivals Category:Saboteurs Category:Extravagant Category:Femme Fatale Category:Liars Category:Greedy Category:Envious Category:Damned Souls Category:Barbarian Category:Cheater Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Adulterers